Code Geass: Hip Hip Hurray
by Aoimiji
Summary: This is a story of randomness and ideas we thought of to write about. It will start at a play so have fun
1. The Beginning

**Code Geass: Hip Hip Hurray **

**Writers:** Amber & Karen

**Setting:** Art Class First Period and we were bored then an idea came to us duh duh duh dum. Here is Code Geass Amber and Karen Style

_**We Do Not Own Code Geass or Any thing else mentioned in here that is already owned by someone.**_

**Scene One**

It is a peaceful, normal day at Ashford Academy....

Wait, for get that* *loud music*

Ashford Student: It's the school festival!

Millie: Alright everyone today is a day to have fun. Go do as many things as you can and don't for get to see the play.

**~~~In the drama room~~~**

Rivalz: Don't even think about it Lelouch.

Lelouch: *Stops frozen* But...

Rivalz: You can't escape

Lelouch: Come on Rivalz this is embarrassing. Rivalz... *cries* Why am I dressed like this?

Rivalz: Nothing is wrong with being dressed as a girl. Because it's a play duh.

Lelouch: But why am I girl.

Rivalz: Well...

Lelouch: *angry now* well what?!

Kallen: You look good like a girl that's why.

Lelouch: What? No I don't!

Kallen: yeah you do.

Millie:*Just came in on the argument* Hey Rivalz how is the play coming?

Rivalz: Um good I hope but Lelouch here. *waves hand angrily at Lelouch* Wont wear his costume. *Rivalz crosses arm*

Lelouch: Easy for you to say you're not casted as a girl! *yells*

Millie: This is too good what good blackmail.

Anya: *Taking Pictures*

Lelouch: Anya don't do that no pictures please *begs*

Millie: Can I have copies of those Anya

Anya: *nods*

Millie: Yes. *smiles evilly*

Lelouch: Well how would you feel if you were in a dress?

Rivalz: It's not a complete dress it's kind of like a trench coat. Kallen where's your costume?

Kallen: In my room.

Rivalz: Well. Go put it on.

Kallen: Okay Rivalz Yesh calm down

Rivalz: Lelouch you will get in this costume. *waves costume around*

Lelouch: *confused* Are you okay Rivalz?

Rivalz: *stressed* Okay. Okay I'm great what do you mean?

Lelouch, Kallen and Millie: *whispering* Doesn't seem okay to me.

Millie: *puts arm around Rivalz* you need to come down. I know just how to get you to.* kisses him on check* there!

- Rivalz faints-

Millie: alright I'm taking over for the time being. Lelouch Get into your costume or else.

Lelouch:*mad* fine!

Millie: Everyone else go over your lines!

Suzaku: Why in the Holy Name of Britannia am I dressed like this?

Kallen: Same here.

Rivalz: *Rising from floor* Because Suzaku who else could play Zero better than you.

Suzaku: *thinks* Hmm... Lelouch

Rivalz: What now *shakes head* that would throw it off Lelouch has nothing in common with Zero any how

Lelouch: *Frozen*

Kallen: Whatever *waves hand to dismiss it*

Lelouch: Yes Suzaku who else better *laughs*

Suzaku: Well I think Lelouch should be Zero

Rivalz: *glances between Lelouch and Suzaku* *shrugs* I don't see Zero in him.

Lelouch: *tear up laughing*

Rivalz: Okay listen for your name and character...

~Suzaku is Zero

~Lelouch is C.C (Lelouch Gave the Idea) (Mysterious Green Haired Girl)

~Kallen is Kallen (Lelouch's Idea too) (Zero's Body Guard)

~Millie is Cornelia

~Anya is Suzaku

Lelouch: Well what's next?

Millie: obviously getting in costume *laughs*

Rivalz: I'm proud of Suzaku's costume it's the most realistic one yet. *pulls out Zero Costume*

Lelouch: *Jumps Up* Where in the world did you get that*

Rivalz: *oblivious* Good huh found it in a cabinet.

Lelouch: Well what if that's someone else's.

Rivalz: Like who Zero's Ha. He would never need to go to school he's got more brains than you Lelouch.

Lelouch: *glares*

Suzaku: *laughing*

Rivalz: *Goes to put up costume*

Lelouch: *Turns to Millie* Ill be back later tell Rivalz okay *waves*

Millie: *Returns Wave* Okay *Smiles* *whispers* what are you up to Lelouch?

Lelouch: Calm down Kallen it's not that bad. *holds up hands to show he's safe*

Kallen: You're Zero aren't you?

**~Pause~** **Time for a Brief Announcement: *Clears Throat***

**THEY ARE NOT IN A PUBLIC AREA**

**~ Un Pause~**

Lelouch: No I'm not I'm just wearing this for fun. *Sarcastic*

Kallen: *Throws something at him* **A Bucket Maybe** Stop Lying *yelling*

Lelouch: *Evasive Action* *Dodges Barely*

Kallen: Why...

Lelouch: Watch the Show that's why.

Kallen: Why did you lie to us?! * Yells at him for this dumb words*

Lelouch: Because as an Exiled Prince of Britannia it's not much to live for.

Kallen: *falls to knees* Your Lelouch VI Britannia?

Lelouch: Why you scared now. *smiles* *pokes her*

Kallen: *silent*

Lelouch: Being a prince of a horribly ran country is nothing to be proud of. I won't lie I will create the United States of Japan.

Kallen: … I'm Half Britannia did you know that.

Lelouch: I figured as much.

Kallen: *Crosses Arms* you could have told me.

Lelouch: Well Sorry. Not a great Ice Breaker when you're told that your enemy's son is in charge or you. *Hears Foot Steps* let's go. I

Kallen: It's probably just Rivalz.

Lelouch: Gives her that "That's the point look"

Kallen: You're right let's get out of here.

Lelouch and Kallen: *Running away…Fast*

Rivalz: Where in the world are they. *Looks around*

Millie: Don't Know *Puts her Head on Rivalz Shoulder*

Rivalz: *turns slowly to look over shoulder* *Looks* *Freaks* Ah. Cornelia. *Falls to Knees* Mi Liege *Arm across Chest*

Millie: What?! *Hits Him on The Head* I'm Millie!

Rivalz: *Catches Breath* *Rubs Head* Millie? Wow you look just like her. *Hugs*

Millie: Uh Rivalz *Pushes him off*

Rivalz: Oh Sorry *blushing*

Millie: It's alright *Pecks him on the cheek and walks away*

Rivalz: *Goes a Darker red* Uh Millie… Wow *faints*

**~~~ While Walking Away ~~~**

Millie: There now we can all escape. *laughs*

Rivalz: *Unconscious*


	2. The Play

**We Do Not Own Code Geass **

**SCENE TWO**

*Speaker*

Nunnally: All right everyone the play is about to begin when you hear this sound *Meow* Head to the Theater. **MEOW!!!**

Rivalz: *Screams*

Kallen and Millie: Calm Down Rivalz! *Shakes Him Repeatedly*

Rivalz: *Breaths* *holds head* Oh man headache. Okay I'm fine everyone in costume now!!

**~~~In Theater~~~**

**~~~Royalty Has Entered~~~**

**~~~They Are Going to Go Sit Down~~~**

Gino: *Jumps around* Anya you in there?

Anya: …

Cornelia and Schniezel: Gino?!

Gino: Ah! Cornelia… Schniezel Welcome are you here to cheer on Anya too?

Cornelia: We heard it would be about Britannia.

Lloyd: Look at this! The Knights and the Royal Family.

Rivalz: *Peeks from behind the curtain* Ah the Royal Family is here.

Lelouch: What?! *curses*

Gino: Lloyd when you will upgrade me Knightmare, I know I'm your favorite. *Pokes*

Lloyd: Maybe later

**~~~Everyone Sitting~~~**

Millie: *Looking from behind the Curtain* Hey Lelouch that weird hand position *looking at Lelouch right not doing it* does it run in the family?

Lelouch: *looks up* hmm. *Looks out* *sighs* Looks like it.

Gino: Hey Lelouch Hey Buddy. *waves*

Lelouch: *ducks back behind curtain* what the Knights are here too?

Rivalz: Lelouch get over here. *holding green colored wig*

Lelouch: *Backs Away Slowly* Rivalz… *Looks Around*

Suzaku: *grabs Lelouch* No Escape!

Rivalz: *gasps* Suzaku you sound just like Zero.

Lelouch: *fights* Let me go.

Rivalz and Suzaku: *Ties up Lelouch* *Forces his costume on*

Lelouch: Come On Suzaku help me. *fights*

Suzaku" *laughs* Nah… *laughing*

**~~~Anya walks in with Kallen who's fighting~~~**

Anya: You all look great. *taking pictures*

Millie: Yes Lulu Nice hair. *snickers*

Lelouch: Rivalz why a play?

Rivalz: because it would be fun. *whispers* Because she *points at Millie* Wanted me too…

Suzaku: Millie you look different I can't put my finger on it.

Millie: *hits Suzaku* Idiot!

Rivalz: Okay everyone places

**~~~Goes on Stage~~~**

**~~~Tells Britannia History~~~**

**~~~Lights On~~~**

**~~~Rivalz walks off Stage~~~**

Gino: *laughing hysterically* Lelouch, Lelouch nice outfit. *laughs* *beats fist*

Zero (Suzaku): I Zero will take my leave with my 10,000 companions.

**~~~Lights Brighten~~~**

Lelouch (C.C): Great job Zero. *Girly Voice*

**~~~Crowd Gasps~~~**

**~~~Thousands of Zeros behind Zero (Suzaku) on stage.~~~**

**~~~BackStage~~~**

Rivalz: Arthur, Arthur. *whispers urgently*

Arthur: Meow *Runs on Stage*

Rivalz: *Mouth hanging open* *jumps after him* Get back here!

Crowd: *surprised* *laughter*

Rivalz: *chasing Arthur* *Trips* Ahh! *Hits GreenScreen*

Zero (Suzaku): What? *catches Arthur*

**~~~Green Screen Shows Up~~~**

**~~~Zeros Disappear~~~**

**~~~Screen Falls~~~**

Rivalz: *Watches it fall*

Whole Cast: Rivalz! Look Out!

**~~~Too Late~~~ **

**~~~Screen lands on Rivalz~~~**

**~~~Crowd Gasps~~~**

Millie (Cornelia): *Runs on Stage* Arthur!

Rivalz: *coughs* Millie?

Millie: Arthur *calls out looking through dust*

**~~~Cast Runs on Stage~~~**

Anya (Suzaku): *Takes Pictures*

Lelouch: Arthur?

Kallen: Look over there. *points*

**~~~Cast Runs Over~~~**

Everyone: Arthur!

Anya: *Taking Pictures*

Kallen: Rivalz?! *Surprised*

Rivalz: Ouch that hurt. *Sits up rubbing head* *laughs*

~~~Lelouch and Kallen Help him up~~~

Rivalz: I'm fine *Jumps from Kallen and Lelouch* Let's keep going.

**~~~THE PLAY WAS A HIT~~~**

**~~~AFTERWARD~~~**

Rivalz: So…Mr. Lloyd…*Side Glance*

Lloyd: Yes…

Rivalz: What are you doing at Ashford Academy? *Another Glance* (This time confused)

Lloyd: Looking for Suzaku. It's Lancelot Time.

Rivalz: Oh My God your Lloyd Millie's fiancé and builder of the Lancelot.

Lloyd: Of Course.

Rivalz: There's a Song out for the Lancelot. *sings* Lancelot. He likes to Dance a lot. *Finishes Singing*

Lloyd: That is very catchy.

Rivalz: Blame Suzaku he made it up. *Hums Song*

Lloyd: he will have to sing it for me one day.

Rivalz: *Snaps to Attention* Yes Sir Let's Go Find Him. *Runs down hall holding Lloyd by the wrist*

Lloyd: You have a lot of energy don't you?

Rivalz: *Looks behind him and sees Lloyd flying like a flag.* *Running* Yep!

Lloyd: So where is Suzaku anyway?

Rivalz: *Stops* *Thinks* *Glances* This way. *Runs Again*

Lloyd: *Rolls Eyes* Oh, Alright then.

Rivalz: Hey look its Arthur *Waves To Cat* If Arthur's here Suzaku can't be far.

Lloyd: Why does he own the cat? Is that Nu?

Rivalz: Well let's say they have an attached relationship. Oh Crap! *let's go of Lloyd and hides in a bush*

Lloyd: *Confused* Well hello Millie. Fancy seeing you here, Love.

Rivalz: *Glares*

Nu: Lloyd Hello! *Waves*

Millie: What are you doing here Lloyd?

Lloyd: looking for Suzaku. *Waves back to Nu*

Nu: RIVALZ!! I can see you hiding there.

Rivalz: *Gulp* Sorry Gym Teacher *Steps out*

Lloyd: he is helping me find Suzaku. Don't let him get in trouble.

Nu: That's no excuse *Hears Running*

Lulu: KALLEN! *Chases Kallen who's dressed as Zero*

Kallen: *Voice comes out like Zero* Ha ha You Embarrassed yet?

Rivalz & Lloyd:???

Nu: That…that was Zero! Here at Ashford Academy. *Turns to Chase* *Stops* Bye Lloyd *Goes to chase Kallen in Disguise*

Lloyd: Ta Ta. So love, have you seen Suzaku?

Millie: I think he is in room 208. I got to go bye *Runs away from possible Lloyd and Rivalz fight*

Rivalz: Do you really like Millie? *hopes not*

Lloyd: Of Course, Of Course *Turns Towards Stairs*

Rivalz: *Walks After Lloyd* Wait up! *Tired From Running*

Lloyd: Oh you lead I have no Idea where I'm going.

Rivalz: *Rolls Eyes Annoyed* Okay *Takes the Lead*

**~~~Walking Down Hall~~~**

Lloyd: *Get outside of room* Hope he's in here. *opens door and spots Suzaku*

Rivalz: Su-----Za-----------Ku----! You have a visitor. *laughs*

Lloyd: Alright Suzaku, Pack it up were done here. Don't do anymore. Hip Hip Hurray that's all folks Its Lancelot time.

**~~~Suzaku Walks from room head down and blushing maybe~~~**

Rivalz: *Watches Suzaku and Lloyd leave* *Pulls out wig and puts it on runs around looking like Lelouch*

Lelouch: Kallen!!!

Kallen: You can't get me. *laughs*

Nu: Come Here! *jumps off a building on to "Lelouch", which turns out to be Rivalz* What?!

Rivalz: Ahh!!! *ouch* Hiya Coach!

Nu: Rivalz?!

Lelouch: *Pulls Out net (Out of Random Place)* *Throws net*

Rivalz: Ahh!! Not again. *Net caught Rivalz*

Lelouch: Rivalz why are you dressed as Kallen?!

Rivalz: She kissed me. *blushes* That's why.

Nu: *Already back to chasing Zero (Kallen)* *jumps on her back pushing her to the ground*

Kallen: Ow! That hurt * Lelouch walks over and takes the Zero helmet back* Butt Hole.

Rivalz: Why you care so much about that cape and helmet, Lulu?

Lelouch: *Scared* No reason.


	3. After Party

**WE DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS, PIZZA HUT, ROOT BEER, PEPSI, OR ANY SAYING ALSO ANYTHING ELSE I HAVE NOT MENTIONED ALREADY HERE**

**~Previously there was a play ^_^ Everything went smoothly except for the end with Rivalz XD**

**SCENE THREE**

Milly:Oh wow guys that went great. *cheery*

Rivalz: easy for you to say *holds ice on head*

Kallen: Ah Rivalz it couldnt have hurt that bad.

Rivalz: Hm... why dont we drop a 1000 pound screen on you *cries in pain* Ow ow ow.

Lelouch: The nurse said you would be okay. Personally it was your fault. *looks away laughs*

Rivalz: *glares* Stupid Arthur.

Lelouch: Can I make a suggestion how about we go to Pizza Hut.

Milly: Oh great idea!

Rivalz: Yeah Pizza

Kallen and Suzaku: Sure

Lelouch: Okay ill be right back *walks to room*

**~~~IN ROOM~~~**

Lelouch: C.C. we're going to Pizza Hut ill bring you something back bye. *walks from room*

**~~~AT PIZZA HUT~~~**

Lelouch: We're Here! *walks In* Huh, C.C. waht are you doing here?!

C.C.: I work here.

Lelouch: What! *shocked* *whispers* Its not safe here for you go home.

Milly: Do you kno each other?

Lelouch: No... I mean yes sort of *lost annoyed*

Suzaku and Kallen: ... *staying out of it because they recognize her*

Rivalz: You look familiar... *looks at C.C*

Lelouch: What no way. *pushes everyone to a booth*

C.C.: *Follows* So what can i get you?

Milly: What does everyone want?

Kalen: Meat Lovers!!

Milly: I'm okay with that. How about you guys?

Rivalz: Breadsticks!! and a sprite.

Lelouch and Suzaku: Root Beer. *cautious*

C.C: Okay for yoru drinks ladies?

Milly and Kallen: Dr. Pepper.

C.C: Ok *Looks at Lelouch* Can i have some too?

Lelouch: Uh miss you work here. *gives her a look*

C.C: *face Falls* Yes Of Course

Milly: *jumps In* Are you on break?

C.C.: I can take one at anytime now. *hopeful again*

Milly: Okay join us then.

Lelouch: WHAT?!  
Kallen: Quiet Lulu!

Lelouch: Grrr...* Gives C.C an Evil Look*

C.C: *smiles* Thanks. Ill go put the oder in then.

Lelouch: *shakes head* *whispers* Great!

**~~~C.C BRINGS BACK DRINK~~~**

**~~~EVERYONE DRINKING~~~~**

Milly: So C.C is it, what does that stand for?

C.C: Its doesnt stand for anything.

Kallen: Is it your real name?

C.C: yes for the time being.

Milly: ? Okay then *smiles*

Worker : *ding* Pizza ready!

**~~~C.C goes and brings back pizza and breadsticks~~~**

Rivalz: Ah *stomach growls* yummy!

C.C : *Sets down pizza* here you go.

Lelouch: Thanks *reaches for pizza*

C.C: *pulls it back and take bite* Mmm... *smiles*

Rivalz: *shocked*

Lelouch: C.C. excuse me *grabs a slice* *chows down*

Rivalz: *get a slice*

Milly: *takes a gulp of Dr. Pepper*

Suzaku and Kallen: *glaring at each other* It's mine

-one slice left-

Kallen: *stops Suzaku form taking it by pushing him back* Ha Ha *grab slice and eats it while holding Suzaku back*

Suzaku: *trying to take it* give me

Kallen: your weak

Suzaku: man *watches her eat it* you suck *take a breadstick*

Kallen: HAHA Victory *whispers* Can't beat me anyways

Suzaku: *mumbles* Shut up!

**~~~Back in Knightmare garage~~~**

Lancelot: I hope I get pizza *beep*

**~~~ Still in Pizza hut~~~**

Milly: that was so much fun*laughs*

C.C: yes it was *holds a large box of pizza*

Lelouch: *sighs*

C.C-Lelouch-Kallen-Suzaku: *phone rings* *looks at it* Got to go! Bye! *Runs off*

Milly: I wonder what that was about?

Rivalz: *confused* Don't know

**~~~Knightmares are a GO!!!!!!!!~~~**

Suzaku: Hey Lloyd. The Lancelot is ready right?

Lloyd: Of course, get going Zeros on the move!

--- black nights place---

C.C: Thanks Lelouch.

Lelouch: No problem *Puts on Zero outfit*

C.C: Let's go!

Zero: Yes.* walks out of room*

Kallen: Lets go Guran!

Ogi: Be careful Kallen!

Kallen: got it!

**~~~Later that night~~~**

Rivalz: Hey milly, what are you watching?

Milly: Look, It is suzaku and Zero fighting.

Rivalz: Milly do you ever think that it is werid how lelouch, kallen, and suzaku leave at the same time? And then zero pops up not long after.

Milly: Are you saying you think Lelouch is Zero?

Rivalz: Kind of.

Milly: Don't worry Rivalz, Lelouch isn't that crazy.

**~~~Scene Three END~~~**

**~Hello ^_^ Hope your liking the fanfic me and my friend are writing sorry it took so long to post this thanks for reading and please give reviews I love seeing reviews ^_^ thanks **

**~~Aoimiji**


	4. Gino is Bored

chapter 4

Gino: Oh man I'm so bored *sighs dramatically*

Anya: ...

Gino: Yeah I know, but theres nothing to do.

Anya: ...

Gino: I could go blow something up

Anya: ...

Gino: Would they really do that!*alarmed*

Anya: ...*smiles*

Gino: *scared* The lancelot, no way!

Anya: ...

Gino: I'm not scared

Anya: ...

Gino: Suzaku isn't stronger than me

Anya: ...

Gino: Steal it. Your nuts!!!!!!*feaks*

Anya: ...

gino: That would be fun.*smiles*

Anya: ...

Gino: He is just an eleven with some luck

Anya: ...

Gino: Ok!!!!!!!!! lets do it *stands and walks out of room*

Anya: ...

gino:*walks back in* Anya, you coming?

Anya: ...

Gino: I was talking to you

Anya: ...

Gino: whatever *walks back out*

Anya: Mmm... What was that about? *lost*

- out side of suzaku's room-

Gino: this will work *pumped*

-pause-

For those who have not guessed Gino is going to try and steal the lancelot *smile*

-unpaused-

Gino: *walks silently in the room*

suzaku: *snores*

Gino: *Sighs relief* *glances around the room* ahha *tip toes to bedside table* *opens and looks for key*

Suzaku: *shifts* *snores*

Gino*jumps at the movement* *finds key* *moves fast to the door* *closes door* yes!!!

-In knightmare garge-

Gino:*sees Anya* Look what I got. *Holds up key*

Anya: ...

Gino: I got it see

Anya: ...

Gino: Yeah you too see ya

Anya: ... *rolls eyes* *walks out*

Gino: *Climbs up on lancelot* *sits on in it* WOW nice! *put key in* hmm... *types in PSWD* *Starts up* yes!

-A voice-

Lancelot: Welcome to the lancelot concesta... Your not my driver.

Gino: Well I don't care *pushes gas*

Lancelot: You asked for it *pops open cap* Good bye *Sends gino flying*

Gino: What? *screams*

Lancelot:*goes back to the garage*

Gino: *landed in the ocean* shit *smacks hand against the water* *starts swimming back*

-finally gets back-

Anya: ...

Gino: Shut up!!! *stomps away* *still dripping wet*

-later that week-

Speaker: Knights of the round to the Knightmare Garage

-in the bed-

Suzaku: *yawns* What now?

-In the garden-

Anya: ...

-Bathroom-

Gino: ... great!

-Knightmare garage-

Suzaku:*grompy* what is it?!

Anya: ...

Llyod: I think someone took the lancelot out, and it wasn't you Suzaku.

Anya: ... *looks at Gino*

Suzaku: No way!! He wouldn't!

Anya: ...*nods*

Gino:* walking backward to the door* hee hee..

Suzaku: Gino, Where's my Key?!

Gino: I don't know

Anya: ...

Gino: Shut up anya!

Suzaku: Gino!!!!!!!!!!!*runs after him as he turns to run*

Anya: ...*camera recording it*

And because Suzaku is god, he catches him and beats the crap out of Gino

end


End file.
